<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prisoner of Love by Roooo3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063416">Prisoner of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roooo3/pseuds/Roooo3'>Roooo3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crazy in Love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SECHSKIES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/M, M/M, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roooo3/pseuds/Roooo3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>第一篇是源勳回到原點的番外(成人級)<br/>第二篇是宰鎮與原創女性角色的番外(普級)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eun Jiwon/Kang Sunghoon, Lee Jaijin/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crazy in Love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>因為我第四章有寫到成勳的夢境嘛⋯<br/>道具play</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「我覺得他應該會上訴，而且二審他會全部認罪換取減刑。」黃檢說。</p><p> </p><p>她跟志源站在法庭外的走廊上，目送著權會長被押回看守所等待發監，權會長的律師團成員意味深長地盯著他們好一會兒才走，那不像是個要就此結束的表情，或是說、這些收費高昂的精英律師們才不會放過上訴再撈一筆費用的好機會，不過她的預言⋯</p><p> </p><p>「妳為什麼會有這種見解？」志源問她。</p><p> </p><p>「直覺。」她聳了一下肩膀：「我已經打過他們的臉了、不介意再打一次他們湊過來的另一邊臉⋯」</p><p> </p><p>志源挑了一下眉，距離他認識這個女人已經快半年了，他從最初就知道她很聰明，現在他只覺得她很可敬⋯志源的證據可以讓權會長入罪沒錯，可是會長的不法所得能夠全數被追回，她能查清所有海外金流，實在是超越了志源的想像。</p><p> </p><p>這也讓志源向她提出一個額外的要求：「上次我跟妳提的事情，妳考慮的怎麼樣了？」</p><p> </p><p>「我沒有在考慮啊！我一開始就說我不要。」她回答地非常乾脆：「我對你的兄弟會⋯還是童子軍，沒興趣。」</p><p> </p><p>「我們也有女生的好不好？」</p><p> </p><p>「我太忙了！歐巴、我是個中產階級啊！我還需要賺錢養自己的！」她小聲地說：「我掌握了一些權會長非政治獻金的證據，他要是上訴的話，可以跟他談判的⋯他絕對能咬出檯面上的一堆人！」</p><p> </p><p>志源說：「所以妳現在不只查金融了，還查貪污就對了。」</p><p> </p><p>「政與商本來就很難分開的⋯」她的話志源怎麼會不明白，他自己的家族也是在政壇跟商界有著盤根錯節的關係。</p><p> </p><p>成勳這時走過來，他向黃檢點點頭致意，對志源說：「哥、宰鎮哥已經去開車了，我們走吧！」</p><p> </p><p>志源跟黃檢告別，她俐落地揮揮手：「歐巴跟你的小仙女去夏威夷好好玩吧！我們二審再見！」⋯</p><p> </p><p>志源並沒有在境管解除後馬上跟成勳飛去夏威夷，他很好心的等水院與在德在歐洲玩了一圈回來⋯很好心的送水院一個新沙發放在辦公室⋯很好心的送在德一台車當他的退休禮物⋯總之他磨磨蹭蹭了一個多月出發，好在成勳在水院出國時忙著管理jekki，他一點都沒有發現志源偷偷摸摸地進行的事情，然後當水院回國後的第二天，成勳就發現自己被綁了。</p><p> </p><p>他雙手交叉坐在副駕駛座，一個小時前志源只是說要出門吃午餐，演變成車子一路向仁川機場開過去，說是要給成勳一個“驚喜”，可成勳還是很鎮靜地說：「哥、我先說我沒帶護照的喔！」他其實並不是不想出國，可是誰會帶護照去吃飯啊！加上最近他被志源連著整了很多次，已經被訓練成疑神疑鬼的了！</p><p> </p><p>「護照可以在機場緊急辦的啊！」志源故意逗他。</p><p> </p><p>成勳還是不相信，包括他們都停在航廈前了，車窗外成勳的助理推著行李箱等著他們，成勳心裡還想：“哥這是聯合助理在騙我呢！”</p><p> </p><p>「欸、下車啦！」志源提醒他，成勳的助理會幫忙把車開回去。</p><p> </p><p>「哎呦、我說我不要坐飛機的嘛！」成勳接下助理塞過來的電子機票跟護照，他還在想這假機票也做得太逼真了吧！然後他看到目的地⋯</p><p> </p><p>成勳突然激動了起來：「哥、我給你最後一次機會，你現在講實話，我保證不生氣！」成勳覺得跟志源生活在一起，好像天天都在過愚人節，通常志源的惡作劇都以被成勳施以冷戰做為終結，不過成勳覺得如果連飛去夏威夷都可以拿來做陷阱，他真的會翻臉的⋯</p><p> </p><p>「那是真的啦！」志源暗自檢討著為什麼他會把愛人搞得分不清楚真實還是玩笑。</p><p> </p><p>「所以我們真的要去夏威夷？現在？馬上？」成勳眼睛都亮了。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯。」志源溫柔地笑著，他盯著成勳笑彎了的小狗眼：「有沒有很驚喜啊？」</p><p> </p><p>「喔！」成勳歡快地回應：「這太棒了！」他本來想撲上去抱住志源，但先愣了一下，補充道：「拜託了哥、我是喜歡去夏威夷，不是喜歡驚喜喔！尤其是裡面有蟲子的那種驚喜⋯」上回真的是夠嗆的，成勳已經放話說要是蟑螂先生再出現一次，他就要立刻搬回家。</p><p> </p><p>「知道啦、走吧！」志源除了蟑螂以外還有很多招的⋯</p><p> </p><p>他們在夏威夷重溫了許多少年時的回憶，包括一起去海邊玩⋯一起回去當年讀的學校，一起去商場裡頭喝飲料⋯當他倆搭著手扶梯緩緩地升到二樓時，與當年一模一樣的店鋪外觀映入眼簾，成勳忍不住抓緊志源：「哥、你看！完全沒變！」</p><p> </p><p>志源內心也正奔騰著許多情感，他沒漏看愛人眼角閃現的淚珠，任成勳把他拉過去⋯等兩人坐下來品嘗跟二十年前口味相同的飲品時，志源決定坦白：「其實我每次來夏威夷找我二姊一家、都會來這裡⋯坐在這個座位，假裝你就坐在我對面⋯」</p><p> </p><p>成勳害羞地說：「你應該叫上我的，我也是每隔幾年就會來看親戚⋯但是我不敢自己一個人來⋯我怕⋯要是看到店沒了、我會哭⋯店還在可是只剩我一個人坐在這、我也會哭。」</p><p> </p><p>志源寵溺地幫成勳拭去臉上幸福的眼淚：「以後我們每年都來⋯好嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>唯一一件無法重溫的事情，是他們沒辦法住在當初的“家”，那間房子本來就是租的，房東去世後他的兒子把它轉手了，那時成勳正因官司纏身⋯等他拜託親戚去向房屋仲介打聽的時候，仲介告訴他新的房主打算用來養老用，再貴都不肯賣掉，後續幾年成勳讓仲介幫他注意這屋子有沒有要出售的跡象，得到的答案都是，沒人住進去⋯卻也沒有要賣。</p><p> </p><p>所以當志源載著他特別繞過去看的時候，他只能在大門口徘徊著，回想著二十年前的樣子，志源荒唐地建議：「要不我們撬門進去？」</p><p> </p><p>「哥你在胡說什麼？」</p><p> </p><p>「反正沒住人啊！」</p><p> </p><p>「不行！」成勳知道美國的警察可不是好惹的，被上手銬這事⋯目前他只能練習到能忍受被志源銬著玩一些小遊戲。</p><p> </p><p>志源摸索屋前老舊的地墊下面，果真找到一隻鑰匙：「啊！這樣就不會破壞門鎖了，溜進去⋯五分鐘馬上出來。」</p><p> </p><p>成勳看著志源，後者臉上浮現了一種打算要做壞事的興奮，成勳非常著迷於愛人的這種神情(他不曾表示過，非常擔心這樣會鼓勵志源更頻繁的欺負他)，他嘆了一口氣：「在美國闖空門可能會被槍擊的⋯」</p><p> </p><p>已經太遲了，志源把鑰匙插進去鎖孔，喀拉的一聲門就開了，他大搖大擺的推門進去，另一手也把成勳拉進去了：「你現在也是共犯啦⋯」</p><p> </p><p>客廳裡的家具都被蒙上一層白布，只有茶几上躺著一份文件，志源拿起來遞給成勳：「看看吧！我們不是非法入侵啦！」</p><p> </p><p>英文房契上寫的所有權人正是“Matthew Eun”，成勳被嚇得不輕：「怎麼可能？我問了好幾年⋯屋主都說不賣的⋯」他這下才想通：「原來是你買了這間房子！」</p><p> </p><p>「對啊！」志源爽快地承認：「我要拿來養老的。」他得意地說：「你想住進來也是可以啊⋯反正我的就是你的。」</p><p> </p><p>成勳憋著嘴抱怨：「你很壞耶⋯為什麼不早告訴我？」他講完以後又綻開一個大大的笑容、衝上去吻著志源的臉頰肉：「哥我愛死你了⋯」</p><p> </p><p>這個驚喜準備地非常有心，因為屋齡挺老舊、又空了很久，志源從首爾遙控這邊的室內設計師，用了不少時間與金錢安排屋子裡整個重新配電、粉刷以及重買家具等事宜，不過他只做到最基本的配備，總是要留一些地方給成勳照著自己的意思裝潢不是嗎？</p><p> </p><p>出了客廳其他空間就挺空曠的，成勳小時候的房間裡一件家具都沒有，他疑惑地說：「為什麼我房間沒有床？」似乎對於今晚不能睡在這裡感到不滿意。</p><p> </p><p>志源假裝很好心：「你可以睡我房間啊！」</p><p> </p><p>那裡現在可擺了一張鐵製床架的大雙人床了，是志源最在意的一點，成勳對此的評價是搖搖頭：「你以前的床可不是長這樣⋯」</p><p> </p><p>「要是像以前那樣，沒有床柱的話、我是要怎麼把你綁在上面？」志源提醒道。</p><p> </p><p>成勳嘟著嘴：「不管、我要待在我自己的房間。」</p><p> </p><p>不過他後來還是乖巧地幫忙把蓋住家具的白布都掀了，幾天前志源才請人裡裡外外都打掃過，冰箱裡也有一點食材跟瓶裝水，他們只要拿出儲藏室的吸塵器把地板吸一吸就能住得挺好。</p><p> </p><p>他倆回去飯店退房，在那裡吃過晚餐才回來，志源把兩個人的行李拿進自己房裡打開，他最後一次問成勳：「你確定你不想睡這裡？」</p><p> </p><p>成勳故意激他：「怎樣？不行嗎？」志源可沒有錯過成勳淘氣的小眼神，他故意等了好幾分鐘才離開臥房去找尋成勳是跑到哪裡去了⋯果然在成勳空蕩蕩的房裡發現愛人的身影。</p><p> </p><p>成勳正一絲不掛、背對著門口跪在地板上，他意識到志源站在門口，不慌不忙地說：「想懲罰我嗎、主人？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>志源從後面欣賞著成勳毫無瑕疵的背部，他的愛人總好穿白衣，可是他身上的肌膚更是白，加上那頭白髮⋯說是神仙下了凡也不過分。志源走過去、出手輕輕撫上成勳的頸背，用中指勾住成勳身上唯一的一件東西⋯他的項圈，那咖啡色皮革被志源輕扯著往後挪，小小地壓抑了成勳的呼吸道。</p><p> </p><p>「主人⋯」成勳抬起頭斜斜地望著志源，夏威夷的夜晚不冷也不熱，所以他的顫抖⋯應該是因為期待、而不是因為寒冷。</p><p> </p><p>「你想怎麼來？」志源是個體貼的情人，總是非常尊重他的Sub的意願。</p><p> </p><p>「蹂躪我⋯粉碎我⋯」成勳迷醉在志源低沈的嗓音裡，當志源的手轉移到他臉龐的時候，成勳閉上眼睛靠著那手心的熱源磨蹭著。</p><p> </p><p>「我有為你帶了一些東西⋯從韓國。」志源像在摸著小貓一樣把手順過成勳的頭頂：「等我一下⋯」</p><p> </p><p>他從行李箱裡把傢伙們都拿來，成勳還跪在原地，雙手雖然是很自然地放在身側，但膝蓋跪在瓷磚上並不是什麼舒服的姿勢。成勳與志源交往了一陣子了，現在最多志源只會讓他跪三十分鐘，在開始前志源看了看手錶，確定會把握時間做完。</p><p> </p><p>「你怎麼這麼乖⋯這樣我怎麼捨得懲罰你⋯」志源故意湊到成勳旁邊，把氣息都噴到成勳的耳後，他在成勳下意識一縮的當下，用一條領帶套住他的雙眼，在後腦勺打了個結。</p><p> </p><p>「請⋯把我撕成碎片，再把我一塊塊黏回去。」成勳在志源拉住他的手往身後扯，用束具固定住他的雙手雙腳的過程裡，一直都挺放鬆的⋯然後是那個金屬乳夾，做成環狀的、頂端是兩顆小球，要很剛好的掐住他的乳珠，弄上去的瞬間有點冰冰的，讓成勳抖了抖，環狀下部連接著的小珠子泛起了微小的碰撞聲。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯⋯」成勳瑩白的胸膛染上了股粉紅，他原本粉嫩的乳頭因為充血而變的豔紅，隨著他的呼吸而顫動。</p><p> </p><p>這景象全部被志源看在眼裡，他對愛人的表現感到很驕傲⋯他的⋯囚徒⋯美麗又順從，只為他而生、為他而綻放⋯</p><p> </p><p>他也跪下來，面對著成勳，在成勳看不見的狀態下，將兩人的嘴唇貼的很近很近，呼吸都能噴在對方的嘴裡。然後志源把沾了潤滑的兩指伸到成勳的後面，就這麽滑進去⋯</p><p> </p><p>「呵⋯」成勳不由自主地往前傾，他的嘴巴就這樣撞到志源的，接著就是兩根舌頭濕黏的⋯互相糾纏。</p><p> </p><p>「啊⋯哼⋯」成勳在志源的嘴裡發出模糊的喘息，因為志源又放了第三根手指，還有意無意地往成勳體內的敏感點擦過去，成勳的性器很快就抬頭了，頂端泌出了一點前液。</p><p> </p><p>志源此時卻抽手了，他稍微退開，看著成勳被挑起的模樣，他拿出另外一樣道具⋯這是他特別去訂做的，成勳並沒有看過⋯志源悠哉地用酒精棉片拭著表面，再把潤滑液倒上去，又一次伸手到成勳的穴口。</p><p> </p><p>他刻意將那個假陽具緩緩地推進成勳的甬道裡，比三隻手指還粗、卻沒有大過志源的陰莖全勃時的尺寸，可是這感覺也足夠讓成勳發著抖承受，這玉雕一般的人兒此時已深深沈浸在情慾中，他腰肢淺擺、一身薄汗，濕潤的雙唇一張一張的，叫人忍不住想吻上去。</p><p> </p><p>「好孩子、等一下⋯還沒完呢！」志源安撫著完全動情的成勳，他的小道具還有別的機關，那就是另一個從前方套下去的陰莖束縛罩，貼合著成勳的性器，下方的繫帶又可以與假陽具底部的鈕扣連結，一個結合自慰棒與貞操帶的東西⋯</p><p> </p><p>「啊⋯」成勳忍不住在原地扭動，他被插得很深，可是前面的束縛又讓他無法射精⋯偏偏他雙手雙腳早就被固定住了，這種求生不得求死不能的境界⋯除了無助地呻吟打顫以外，根本做不了什麼。</p><p> </p><p>最後一個玩具是最可怕的，志源用那個頂端有著像逗貓棒的羽毛的棒子往成勳的肚臍眼上輕輕劃了一下。</p><p> </p><p>「啊啊啊啊！哥！」成勳的反應非常激烈，他繃緊了全身想閃過那個令他發癢的接觸，下一個瞬間就感覺到蜜穴、前端與胸部的物體因著他擺動身軀而產生的極度刺激，他粗重地喘著氣，花了很大的力氣才平靜下來，吞了一口唾液：「操你、殷志源，我不是有講過不可以搔我癢的嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「真的不行？」志源的語氣充滿可惜：「你剛剛沒有爽到嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>成勳還在喘：「如果你不想馬上玩完的話⋯」剛剛是很爽沒錯，但是他真心、真心、真心不想再經歷一次。</p><p> </p><p>志源知道成勳真的生氣了，要是下一秒就聽到安全詞那就太掃興了，他把棒子往牆邊一丟，落地時發出一點聲音：「好好好、算我錯了，不鬧你了。」</p><p> </p><p>成勳細細地喘著，他扯動嘴角、像是在笑：「你把這些東西放在行李裡，就不怕海關打開來看？」他想到這麽多羞羞的東西還要過X光機，真是荒謬又可笑，也只有殷志源幹的出來。</p><p> </p><p>「沒想過⋯反正我們兩個的行李是一起check in的，要丟臉就一起丟臉啊！」志源厚臉皮地說。</p><p> </p><p>「哈⋯」成勳很想乖乖待著不動，可是志源的回應又讓他很想笑，一笑他又被玩具弄得一身酥麻：「你⋯」他又舒服又痛苦，想要志源放了自己，又捨不得太快結束。</p><p> </p><p>志源看成勳極力隱忍的模樣，溫柔地撫著後者的後頸，帶著成勳的頭顱貼上自己的胸口：「好孩子，你還想繼續嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>成勳無聲地點點頭，他的甬道正一縮一縮地擠著入侵的假陽具，可是他比較想要志源⋯那些個有體溫有情感的碰觸⋯</p><p> </p><p>「主人⋯我想要⋯」他切換回去剛才那個乞求的聲音。</p><p> </p><p>「噓⋯我知道。」志源往成勳身側移動，他一手把成勳的上半身圈在懷裡，一手抓住假陽具露在外面的扣環有韻律地往裡推：「再為我撐一下吧！好孩子⋯」</p><p> </p><p>「喔！那裡不可以⋯啊⋯」成勳被弄到有點恍惚，他求饒道：「求你了⋯主人⋯我想射⋯」</p><p> </p><p>一滴眼淚從領帶邊緣滑落，沾濕了志源的衣領。「請⋯允許我射⋯」成勳這會兒是真的流淚了，他可憐兮兮地吸著鼻子。</p><p> </p><p>「好孩子、我在這⋯」志源終於幫他解開下體的道具，成勳的陰莖紅得發燙，後穴也又濕又軟的⋯</p><p> </p><p>「你太美了⋯」志源用一隻手順了順成勳的背脊，最後來到那個濕滑的入口，他不想讓愛人再跪著，所以用上了十分力把三根手指很狠戳進去。</p><p> </p><p>「來！」志源直接往成勳的敏感點攻擊，還伴隨著在成勳耳邊魅惑的指令：「為⋯我⋯射出來！」</p><p> </p><p>第三下的挺進就讓成勳哭喊著噴發了，他射得很多，洩得前方的地磚上一片白濁：「喔喔喔喔喔⋯嗯⋯」成勳軟軟地靠著志源，半分力氣都使不上，更不用說他那跪到發麻的雙腿了。</p><p> </p><p>「還好嗎？」成勳已經跪著大概三十五分鐘了，志源覺得有必要把愛人帶去床上躺著，他用一手解開固定著成勳手腳的束縛帶。成勳卻在志源企圖扶他起來的時候發出不滿的鼻音：「哥你還沒⋯」他沒有迷糊到忘記志源尚未得到滿足這件事情。</p><p> </p><p>「你累了⋯明天膝蓋會疼的。」志源不願意造成愛人身體的負擔。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯⋯」成勳掙脫志源的懷抱，他往前移動，雙手撐在地上，屁股抬高扭了一下：「我還想要⋯主人⋯請射在裡面好嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>志源明瞭這時候如果他硬是要用強把成勳抱走，成勳也是阻擋不了的，可是他捨不得浪費愛人的一片真心，所以決心速戰速決，他還是戴上了保險套，從後面進入成勳的秘處，成勳悶悶地叫了一聲，志源的性器比剛才的假陽具大了點，還燙燙地好似要燒穿成勳，他像小狗一樣跪著⋯稍微用力夾住志源：「主人⋯佔有我⋯快⋯啊！」</p><p> </p><p>志源重重地頂著，成勳被推得一晃一晃，那兩個沒拆下來的乳夾被帶著前後猛搖，成勳的乳首被拉的有點變形，那串珠晃動發出的小聲響在成勳接續著的浪吟中間時不時出現，惹得志源又更興奮地凌遲著身下的尤物。</p><p> </p><p>成勳這次也很快地被逼到邊緣，他在志源射精前就自己先登頂了，手一軟就趴到地上，志源抽出來拔掉保險套，擼動自己全部發洩在成勳瑩白的背上⋯</p><p> </p><p>事後照護的流程總是溫馨又羞人，成勳在乳夾被移掉的時候又發出了點撩人的吟哦，前端也洩了一點點。他被志源抱著回到主臥房的浴室，懶洋洋地被當做小嬰兒一樣清洗，甚至是在床上幫他吹乾頭髮⋯等成勳比較找回力氣以後，他堅持要幫志源也吹乾頭髮。</p><p> </p><p>「哥、你這裡有一根白頭髮。」成勳的化妝包裡有修眉的小剪刀：「我幫你剪掉行嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「你為什麼不直接拔？」</p><p> </p><p>「直接拔毛囊可能會被扯壞的！」這樣成勳可不願意，他的志源哥可不能變禿頭。</p><p> </p><p>「好啦！都聽你的！」志源乖乖地等成勳拿剪刀來剪掉那根白髮：「你還是比我懂多了，還有你的髮量也真不是蓋的，明明你常常在染。」</p><p> </p><p>成勳沒說什麼，他專心於挑出志源的白髮，其實真的挺少的，大概只有兩三根左右，成勳細心地把白髮剪的很短：「我可以給你一些保養的指導。」</p><p> </p><p>「我不喜歡那麼麻煩！」志源在成勳收好吹風機以後，用兩隻手抱住讓成勳坐在自己腿上：「反正你以後有看到白的，就幫我剪掉好嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「那你也會幫我剪嗎？等我老了⋯」成勳也很著迷於這種親密的互動。</p><p> </p><p>「可以是可以！只是我怕我老了，眼睛不好。」志源誠實地回答：「而且你根本就不會老啊！看看你、你跟二十年前相比，完全都沒變呢！」</p><p> </p><p>說沒變雖然是誇張了點，不過成勳顯然很開心收到這種恭維：「謝謝你、哥。」</p><p> </p><p>「是我才要謝你⋯我作夢都沒想過還可以與你一起回到這裡⋯我⋯」志源愛了成勳大半輩子，當中有二十年的歲月，他逼自己跟成勳保持距離⋯現在他的一生摯愛就在他的雙臂之間，還笑吟吟的對他立下互相剪白頭髮的約定。</p><p> </p><p>成勳也看出了志源眼底的情感，他何嘗也不是為了這失而復得的戀情所感動呢？千言萬語也不及雙方那含情脈脈的對視，他向著愛人淺淺一笑：「吻我好嗎、哥？」</p><p> </p><p>志源當然沒有遲疑，他抬頭迎向成勳低下來的芳唇，在兩人交纏的深吻裡嚐到了無盡的愛意⋯</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>通篇BG警告</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>當小黃在清晨六點出現在地鐵站出口時，不能怪她沒化妝沒梳頭還擺著一張臭臉，畢竟她昨晚可是工作到十點多，午夜時分她倒在床上的時候，應該算是立刻昏倒吧⋯順帶一提，禮拜五通常是她一周中最早下班的一天，要不是為了跟李宰鎮約會，她本來可以禮拜六再去加班的，總之她上次拒絕了殷志源請她加入組織的要求(嗯⋯其實志源是想讓她當頭的，反正她拒絕了就對了。)，這讓她有點內疚，所以當志源問她要不要跟他的司機約會的時候，她也沒想太多就答應了。</p><p> </p><p>現在想想這個要求真的超驚世駭俗的，檢察官與司機⋯還是個曾經被關在少年看守所的大齡剩男(她不是什麼小女孩了，當你擁有司法系統的權限的時候，為何不對你的約會對象先調查一番呢？)，這種組合也虧殷志源想得出來，不過什麼醫師律師機師她都相親過了，企業家也沒少⋯為什麼不試試呢？難不成這個Sub能吃了她嗎？</p><p> </p><p>「早安。」她揉揉眼睛，還不等宰鎮下車幫她開門就自己坐上去：「叫你歐巴可以嗎？你應該比我大吧？」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯⋯妳好。」宰鎮害羞地回答。</p><p> </p><p>「我們要去哪裡啊？」她說：「我餓了⋯我昨天晚上只有吃一包餅乾。」</p><p> </p><p>「我們要去釜山⋯等一下到休息站再吃。」</p><p> </p><p>她一定是太睏了，才沒聽到目的地是釜山，只聽到等一下可以吃東西，然後⋯車子開了不到五分鐘，她就睡著了。</p><p> </p><p>等她醒來的時候他們已經在休息站的停車場了，宰鎮又告訴她一次目的地：「我們要去釜山、吃拌麵。」</p><p> </p><p>她覺得自己上了賊船：「嗯⋯我要先去上個廁所。」</p><p> </p><p>「要我幫你拿包包嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「不用。」她表面非常平靜。</p><p> </p><p>吃過早餐再上路，她已經完全清醒了，決定跟宰鎮聊聊天，她努力克制自己不要像問案一樣：「歐巴你⋯為什麼想跟我出來玩？」</p><p> </p><p>「我沒有⋯是志源哥。」</p><p> </p><p>她一股氣上來，這真是好棒棒啊！原來你不想跟我約會那幹嘛早上六點出門，晚上六點出門去吃個飯也可以交差的嘛⋯</p><p> </p><p>「那你覺得為什麼志源歐巴要我們出來玩？」</p><p> </p><p>宰鎮小聲地說：「我畫了妳⋯被成勳看到了⋯成勳去跟志源哥講⋯所以⋯」</p><p> </p><p>她這下才回想到有在法庭上見過宰鎮來旁聽：「我想起來了，你之前頭髮是藍色的。」她記得他都坐在成勳旁邊。</p><p> </p><p>「對。」宰鎮微笑了一下。</p><p> </p><p>車裡又陷入尷尬的沈默，她本來想再睡，但是這樣太不禮貌，所以她試著問：「歐巴你有什麼想知道的嗎？關於我⋯」</p><p> </p><p>「妳的事情成勳都跟我講很多了⋯」宰鎮鐵了心要個當話題終結者。</p><p> </p><p>還好檢察官不是那麼輕言放棄的人：「你跟成勳歐巴很好嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「沒有啊！」宰鎮正色道：「我們是Business的關係。」</p><p> </p><p>她趁宰鎮盯著路面的時候翻了一個白眼，果然這麼帥的Sub如果四十歲還是沒主的話，不是性功能有問題，就是性格有問題⋯後者的可能性非常的大。</p><p> </p><p>可是她好歹也是個三十歲後半的職場女性，叫她拿出一點社會人的嘴臉也不是辦不到的，所以在她坐了五小時的車、坐到屁股都僵硬以後(宰鎮可沒屁股痛、他有自備坐墊。)，又吃了一家不怎麼樣的麵店⋯還是能保持淑女的微笑，說真的她也窮過⋯唸書的時候這種便宜分量又大的餐點就是窮學生的救星，所以在記憶裡比較美味也很合邏輯嘛⋯</p><p> </p><p>結果李宰鎮這位老兄一上車就大大抱怨：「為什麼會這麼不好吃呢！啊真是的⋯」</p><p> </p><p>現在她非常確定宰鎮的性格有很大的問題，除了他幾乎不能說謊以外，其他恐怕通通是缺點。</p><p> </p><p>後面他上演釜山人在釜山大迷路，與特別跑來跟他會合的當地朋友邊找路邊吵架的事，就不怎麼令人驚訝了。</p><p> </p><p>在前座那兩個四十歲男性爭辯“在德”舊家到底怎麼走，誰誰誰家又在拐角處的時候，她不動聲色地在後座滑著手機，嗯⋯不然用耳機聽一下音樂好了，她告訴自己出來玩就是會迷路的，保持冷靜⋯不要當個Back-seat driver。</p><p> </p><p>然後他在那個觀景台告訴她，甘川是個怎麼樣的小村子、他原來的家在哪裡、圖書館又在哪裡的時候，她的視線完全被樹擋住了。「我上次來的時候，這些樹沒有長這麼高！」宰鎮堅持地告訴她這邊真的是只有他自己才知道，可以避開遊客又可以眺望風景的地方。</p><p> </p><p>她企圖用上想像力，畢竟她沒有穿透視力這種超能力，也可能眼睛看到的也不見的是真實，用心去看比較重要，她問：「歐巴你小時候站在這裡，心裡在想些什麼？」</p><p> </p><p>本來她以為答案會很中二，會像是“我想成為海賊王！”這種很熱血很愚蠢的夢想，宰鎮卻明快地說：「我想著、我總有一天要離開這個噁心透頂的地方！」</p><p> </p><p>其實這邊一點也不髒，還發展成為一個海內外知名的景點了，她卻沒有點破他。</p><p> </p><p>後來他們去了海邊，那個本地朋友也一直跟著，她不曉得該高興還是該生氣，宰鎮一直在跟他朋友閒聊，又時不時偷瞄一下她，她覺得如果只有兩個人的話會超級尷尬的，那個朋友也比宰鎮擅於社交多了，最少他們三個人之間會有話題，當然宰鎮跟朋友鬥嘴的時候她可以稍微放鬆一下，看一看風景。</p><p> </p><p>「妳覺得釜山的東西好吃嗎？」宰鎮的朋友問她。</p><p> </p><p>她不是那麼難養的人，雖然第一餐的拌麵普通到她覺得自己在家就能做出來，第二餐的海鮮很豐盛，但老實說她不怎麼愛吃海鮮，她前思後想：「不錯啊、尤其是這個咖啡很好喝⋯」</p><p> </p><p>宰鎮熱心地補充：「這是連鎖的，首爾也有。」他破壞氣氛的功力真是令人刮目相看。</p><p> </p><p>「你們現在應該要回去了。」宰鎮的朋友提醒他們，現在出發、開五個小時車子的話晚上九點左右會回到首爾。</p><p> </p><p>她真的非常非常想家，宰鎮卻澆了她一盆冷水：「不用這麼早回去吧⋯回去的路上我想繞去全州吃⋯」</p><p> </p><p>她腦袋裡嗡嗡嗡作響，決心屏蔽一切壞消息，站起來拉住宰鎮：「歐巴那我們趕快走吧！再不走就太晚了⋯」</p><p> </p><p>宰鎮被她拉著下臂的袖子拖了兩步，但是他還不想跟久久見一次面的朋友道別：「我改變主意了⋯現在去海雲台找個住宿吧！明天再回⋯」</p><p> </p><p>她突然轉過身盯著他：「歐巴你要留下來可以⋯我會自己搭飛機回去！」她是個大人了，有帶錢包、就不相信她自己回不了家。</p><p> </p><p>「欸、宰鎮，第一次約會就在外面過夜不行啦！」他的朋友提醒道，好險現場有三個人，民主的機制可以運行。</p><p> </p><p>終於可以告別釜山，車子的油卻不太夠，他們必須在第一個休息站先加油才行，可是宰鎮堅持要去他的卡可以打折的那個品牌，又多繞了五分鐘。</p><p> </p><p>他不耐煩的用手指拍著方向盤，搞得小黃也跟著緊張了，她在心裡暗自祈禱："S加油站你趕快出現吧！我好想回家⋯"好險他們找到了⋯</p><p> </p><p>「省了不少呢！」宰鎮加完油心情有變好一點，可是他想到馬上又要開好幾個小時的車就感覺好累，於是把車停在路邊：「可以換妳開嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「喔！好啊！」她等這句話等超久了，全州什麼的go to hell⋯她要直奔首爾甜蜜的家。</p><p> </p><p>她下了車走到駕駛座那邊，宰鎮開了門卻沒有下來：「妳覺得今天怎麼樣？」他眼裡有種期待⋯</p><p> </p><p>「我覺得⋯」她腦內瘋狂旋轉斟酌著用字，好像法庭上的攻防都沒有此時的挑戰大，大概兩秒後她決定遵從自己的直覺⋯</p><p> </p><p>她說：「你如果想要我打你屁股的話⋯可以直接說沒有關係，不用這麼拐彎抹角的、你知道嗎？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>宰鎮覺得自己的心漏跳了一拍，但他隨即睜大眼睛揚起嘴角露出開心的表情，開朗地說：「好啊！」</p><p> </p><p>他讓小黃上了駕駛座，幫她調整好座位，然後她往與交流道呈反方向的路線開了三四分鐘，來到一處偏僻的地方。</p><p> </p><p>「我先說、我很久沒這麼做了⋯而且我也不特別擅長這個。」她帶著包包下車，與宰鎮站在車子靠路面的反方向，避免被其他經過的人看到他們準備要做的事，不過這條路上根本就沒有其他車子，天也完全黑了。</p><p> </p><p>宰鎮把兩隻手放在車頂上，翹起屁股等著，他也很久沒有被打了，內心充滿興奮。</p><p> </p><p>她嘟囔著：「唉呦、誰會在第一次約會就打人啊？」但她還是捲起了袖子，稍微撩起宰鎮的上衣下擺：「我等一下打的時候，你要用一到十告訴我輕重，一是最輕、十是最重⋯明白了嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>宰鎮點點頭，他屏息以待著，可是第一下就讓他非常失望。「二！」他嘟著嘴不滿地回答，覺得她這樣都沒有放感情。</p><p> </p><p>她在他身後甩著手腕，剛剛明明就已經用力了：「你的牛仔褲太厚啦！」</p><p> </p><p>可能對於身經百戰的Double J來說，像檢察官這種讀書人終究是文弱了點，而她又是個女生，宰鎮決定脫掉褲子讓她直接打⋯</p><p> </p><p>「喂！你幹什麼！」她在宰鎮把褲頭鬆掉的時候驚叫出來，轉開眼睛：「你給我把褲子穿好！」</p><p> </p><p>「我穿著褲子對妳來說太費勁了！」宰鎮很真誠地說：「我就拉下來一點就好⋯」他讓外褲掛在臀部下面：「拜託啦！這樣妳什麼都不會看到的！」他把手乖乖放回車頂。</p><p> </p><p>這可能真的激怒了她，第二下直接打在宰鎮的內褲上，沒了牛仔褲的阻隔，這回就真的很重了，他叫出來：「九！」不過第三下又輕了：「七！」</p><p> </p><p>她用七或八的力道又打了宰鎮好幾下，他開始覺得黃檢其實很擅長這個，那種介於真痛與過痛之間的刺激，讓他的屁股越來越熱，還有⋯</p><p> </p><p>「欸、你需要一點私人空間嗎？」她問。</p><p> </p><p>這裡很暗，她應該看不到他前面褲子的那一包，可是她一定是從宰鎮的應答中聽出來某種特殊的音調，才知道宰鎮已經來感覺了。</p><p> </p><p>他點點頭：「最後一下！」她順應了宰鎮的要求，往他屁股上狠狠地打下去，這一下絕對是個“十”，讓他腳一軟就跪到了地上，她跟著蹲下來，手還停留在宰鎮的腰部，直接摸在他刀傷尾端那塊崎嶇不平的皮膚上，大概磨蹭了一兩秒。</p><p> </p><p>「我不會走遠，你好了叫我⋯」最後她站起來漸漸走開，宰鎮能聽到她的低跟鞋在路面上的敲擊的聲音。</p><p> </p><p>他待在原地喘氣，很想直接幫自己撸出來，一整天他都聞著她頭髮上洗髮精的香味(應該是洗髮精或是護髮的東西，他不覺得她是會噴香水的那種女人。)，看著她被一個又一個奇怪的行程搞得一直在生悶氣，那個柳眉輕蹙的表情，讓宰鎮好想畫下來永遠收藏著⋯可是如果現在要弄這件事，他腦袋裡想的人當然會都是她，就在距離她幾十公尺的地方⋯這樣太不禮貌了！他莫名地想為了她忍下來，所以他奮力地調節著呼吸，想一些會讓自己分心的事情，比方說志源哥最近怎麼罵自己、查爾斯最近應該要去結紮了⋯想著想著他的陰莖就慢慢軟了下來，終於他穿好褲子，從地上慢慢爬起來，再等了一會兒讓自己麻掉的兩腿能夠正常行動，然後他看著遠方路燈下的那個身影，提步走過去。</p><p> </p><p>她拿著那個包包，背對著車子、消滅一切會瞥到宰鎮的機會，宰鎮走到距離她三四公尺的時候，她猛然轉過身(奇妙的第六感，宰鎮走路像貓一樣沒聲音的。)，抓緊了包包的提把說：「你怎麼沒有自己解決好⋯」不知道她是怎麼猜中宰鎮沒有真的自己來一次的事，總之她可能誤會了什麼：「我警告你喔⋯我包裡有電擊棒。」</p><p> </p><p>那就是她為什麼一路上都不願意讓宰鎮幫她拿包包的原因了，確實這荒郊野外的，一男一女在一起，宰鎮也很可能用蠻力逼她做什麼⋯不過他當然沒有這種心思。</p><p> </p><p>宰鎮把雙手舉高：「我沒有這個意思⋯」他的神情是那種“我有點受傷了，喵嗚～”的感覺，讓她也有點不好意思：「好啦！對不起、我們可以回家了嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>宰鎮沒有遇過會為了這種事情向他道歉的Dom，他為此又更開心了，所以後來他們在高速公路上的時候，宰鎮明顯多話了起來：「妳第一次跟我出來玩就跑這麼遠、真的不怕嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>她盯著路面，用令宰鎮有點驚訝的駕駛能力奔馳著：「我真的好怕怕喔！跟一個把人頭都砍下來的人約會⋯」她講完以後朝宰鎮做了個鬼臉：「不好意思啦！職務之便⋯」</p><p> </p><p>宰鎮反而鬆了一口氣，他就沒把握當她知道自己的過去的時候會有什麼反應，原來她都知道了：「妳真的不怕？」</p><p> </p><p>「我幹嘛要怕！」她聳聳肩：「我調了你的檔案出來，我只能說⋯那個不起訴你的檢察官要不是收了錢，就是個白癡。」</p><p> </p><p>「如果有人被砍成那樣、還可以站起來切掉一個人的頭，我就不姓黃。」她光是讀卷宗就看破了一切真相：「你如果遇到我，我一定會讓你吃牢飯⋯偽證罪！」故意誇張地瞪著眼嚇唬他。</p><p> </p><p>「妳好厲害⋯」宰鎮的眼睛裡散發著光芒，他用一種粉絲的口吻說：「妳要是能答應志源哥就好了！」他非常期待看到小黃坐在那個王座上，把一干老人呼來喚去的光景。</p><p> </p><p>「我才不會加入那種兄弟會，那是有錢人消磨時間的東西。」她明快地說出她拒絕志源的原因：「我不是那種吃飽閒閒的人⋯我是個中產階級，我不搞那種權力遊戲。」</p><p> </p><p>「我以為妳會是那種，不管別人怎麼說妳做不到、妳不能做⋯結果妳通通都做的很好的⋯那種人。」</p><p> </p><p>她聽了彷彿很高興，嘴角的弧度讓宰鎮的心裡像是有朵玫瑰花就這樣盛開了。</p><p> </p><p>她說：「謝謝你了！我確實是這樣沒錯！」接著她變得很嚴肅：「但是、我不想成為玩弄權力的人⋯」</p><p> </p><p>「應該說⋯我想要什麼的話我會自己去要，而不是從誰那邊繼承⋯那不是我的風格。」她擺明了蔑視這種權貴小圈圈的遊戲。</p><p> </p><p>「況且⋯權力就像魔戒一樣，你戴上去就會不想拿下來。」</p><p> </p><p>「我知道志源哥為什麼選妳了。」宰鎮這回漂亮的殺球：「妳跟他們都不一樣，妳不是把權跟錢視為理所當然的人⋯妳不是濫用錢跟權的人。」</p><p> </p><p>「我覺得妳很適合帶領這個世界⋯而且妳超級有法治觀念的！」他歡快地說，一直以來他就很看不慣有些Dom視法律為無物的出格行為。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯⋯你把我想的太好了，我玩弄法律的事情多著呢！」她想到最近權會長又想上訴了，檢方的計畫是引誘他用其他非法政治獻金的案子來交換，只要他出賣那些收受獻金的政客，他那件內線交易二審的刑期就好談了。</p><p> </p><p>這很不公平，本來就該一案歸一案，可是這種能再勾出驚天大案的機會實在太過於誘人了，她無法捨棄這個念頭。</p><p> </p><p>最後她說：「我可以當你們的法律顧問⋯免費的。」當然要免費，檢察官不可以兼差。</p><p> </p><p>宰鎮有點難過她沒被自己說服，他暗自擔心著今天會是他們最後一次見面，所以他把握機會盡量向她聊天，把自己的事一股腦都講了出來，可能是他近年來最多話的一晚。</p><p> </p><p>她靜靜地聽著宰鎮分享著自己小時候很窮的事、母親生病的事、為了籌錢跟在德跑來首爾的事、差點死掉的事、母親過世的事、還有妹妹嫁給企業家的事、最後是他回到校園學畫畫的事。</p><p> </p><p>「你的經歷⋯真豐富。」她有點心疼宰鎮命運的坎坷，可是她不想把話題往悲傷的地方帶。</p><p> </p><p>宰鎮說：「是這樣沒錯啊！可是如果當中能有多一點戀愛的經驗就好了！」作為一個Sub，他的個性太過執拗，所以一路走來跌跌撞撞⋯沒有任何一次長久的戀情，他內心一直感到很寂寞。</p><p> </p><p>「感情的事情不能強求的⋯」這點她體驗很深刻：「我也不怎麼樣啊！大部分的男人都覺得我太強勢⋯相親都幾十次了，現在還是個老姑娘。」</p><p> </p><p>「可是我覺得妳的生活很精彩！」宰鎮在法庭上見過她以後就忍不住一直觀察著她，從成勳那邊他得知她超級忙碌的，工作能力也超強。</p><p> </p><p>「如果感到孤獨的話⋯在人群裡一樣會感到孤獨的。」她冷靜地說：「我沒辦法像你活得那麼自在，很多時候⋯我檢討自己無意識地使喚身邊的人的舉動⋯我還在學。」她對著宰鎮笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>「加入我們、志源哥可以幫妳。」宰鎮說。</p><p> </p><p>「你就是不肯放棄、對嗎？」她開始佩服宰鎮的“拗”了。</p><p> </p><p>車子一路回到首爾，才剛過九點，一來是路況很順，二來是她的開車技術真的不錯，宰鎮想讓她直接開回自己家，不過小黃堅持要停在早晨她上車的地鐵站的附近的街邊。</p><p> </p><p>他有點洩氣，她終究不願意讓宰鎮知道她住哪裡，他想著：“我是不是搞砸了？”看來她除了留給宰鎮一個大概要痛三天的屁股以外，宰鎮只能從他之前偷偷畫的那幾幅畫裡懷念她了。</p><p> </p><p>她下車前說：「謝謝你，帶我看了我沒看過的釜山，這不是客套話⋯我之前去釜山都是為了工作，真的沒有玩樂過。」</p><p> </p><p>「妳小時候沒有去過嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「沒有、我小時候家裡比較窮⋯沒什麼出去玩的機會，後來我出社會以後又忙著工作就⋯我連濟州島都沒去過。」她誠實地說。</p><p> </p><p>「我可以帶妳去！濟州島我很熟！」</p><p> </p><p>小黃斜斜瞄了他一眼，像是在說：“饒了我吧⋯別又再來一次！”但她還是忍住了。</p><p> </p><p>她對宰鎮伸出手，他覺得一天下來這時候要握手還真奇怪，結果她說：「拿出來！」</p><p> </p><p>「什麼？」</p><p> </p><p>「你畫了我不是嗎？給我！」</p><p> </p><p>在那個麵店裡，當她去洗手以及向店家要公筷的時候，宰鎮用點餐的筆在餐巾紙上快速地畫下了她的側臉，因為這是他第一次跟她距離這麼近，實在是無法忍住當場動筆的衝動，竟然都被她發現了⋯他悻悻然地從外套口袋把那張紙掏出來遞給她。</p><p> </p><p>她握住那張畫以後，宰鎮沒有馬上鬆手，他真的很捨不得⋯在他意識到自己幹了什麼之前，他就已經俯身下去，在她的指節上輕輕吻了一下。</p><p> </p><p>「晚安。」他吻完之後臉變得超紅的，傻傻地看著她。</p><p> </p><p>「晚安。」她下了車，一邊走遠一邊攤開那張餐巾紙看了一下：「你幹嘛連我的雙下巴都畫出來啊！」她被氣到回頭、在車外對著宰鎮吼了出來。</p><p> </p><p>宰鎮靦腆地笑著，他現在覺得自己不是毫無機會了，也許⋯他可以帶她去濟州島爬山，那有一條特別陡、走起來很累的山路，如果她又被激怒的話，是不是可以把宰鎮綁起來抽呢？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>